Nina and Fabian'S new adventure
by mitchie2321
Summary: Nina has a surprise for Fabian what do you guys think
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi I'm Nina Martin and this is my second year at Anubis House My life is nuts, My boyfriends name is Fabian, He's just absolutely amazing, I can't wait to see him. Besides I have to tell him something anyway. Fabian Rutter was bound to me all through the last day of school and he came to visit during the summer. We have had some mishaps during his stay. I think I remember the first night that Fabian stayed In America, It was the best experience ever.

Yeah, I know what your thinking Pregnant Nina Martin Right? Well that's true I am just about 2 months now. I wanted to keep the baby. But I don't know how Fabian will react to this. Just as I arrived at the school I had to throw up again. Just as I got in the door for the house I ran straight to the bathroom I could hate myself right now. That's when i saw Fabian he was behind me helping me out as i threw up all the remaining food in my stomach.

"Nina are you alright?" He asked.

I shook my head. I had to tell him or he might find out the hard way. Now I know what your thinking, tell him tell him right. Well that's what i'm going to do.

"Fabes I have to tell you something. It's hard for the both of us and don't ask if i'm breaking up with you because i'm not. It's that I'mPregnantandyourthefather"

"Slow down Nina... What?"

"I'm Pregnant, and your the father."

" What? "

He just looked at me shocked. I opened my heart and all he did was stand there. I felt to arms around my waist. Fabian whispered in my ear not to worry because he was staying right beside me the entire time. now that's what I call a loyal Boyfriend.

"I love you Fabian."

" I love you too Nina!"

*** I know its short but i will make it longer in later chapters. But be warned some chapters may have smut!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey just a warning joy will be a little bitch in this story* **

"I love you so much Nina.I will never leave your side through this, and nobody will rip me away from you."

I was about to say something but I was cut off buy a high voice "FABES?"

"Nina I swear that was not planned..."

"Just go!" I made my way down the stairs as Joy entered the building. Fabian made his way to give her a hug but she moved to kiss him. I was relieved that he got out of her way. I made my way to Fabian and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me.

"Joy, You can't kiss me I have a girlfriend..."

"Yeah me silly."

"No It's Nina and I have a Family on the way! I am not leaving Nina's side through thick and thin."

"But I thought you went back to America... "

"Nope" I said popping the the "ope"

"Nina!" I heard Amber call.

"Down here!"  
>"Nina you have to tell me something!"<br>"What the hell is wrong with your stomach?"

"Yeah I'll tell you. Fabian already knows. But I am having a Baby."

Every one was cheering All except one... Joy...


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on new adventure._

_Everyone cheered. All Except one ... Joy...!_

"WHAT?" She screamed. " Your kidding right that it's Fabian's?"

"No I had a DNA test saying the baby was his sorry Joy."

Joy looked at Fabian than looked at me then back to Fabian. She walked up to me and slammed me up the wall. Fabian ripped Joy off of me he started yelling at her.

"Don't you ever touch Nina you will regret it."

"Did she do it on propose?"

"No I didn't I swear it never happened like that."

Everyone looked at me. I blushed because I had thought it out loud. Fabian looked at me and laughed that I said it out loud.

Joy and I had a stare down at dinner. Trudy put a plate in front of Joy and Alfie grabbed some from her plate. I had to laugh at what had happened next. Joy had food on her face. She Looked at me and jumped up out of her seat.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS HER FRIENDS AND NOT MINE?"

"Because unlike you we don't have a crush on Fabian and are trying really hard to flirt with him sorry Joy you had to have seen this coming."

"Nina Martin! Phone call for you! What the heck is going on in here why are you out of your seat?" Victor voice boomed.

"Because Nina Threw food at me!" Joy yelled.

"Nina go to the phone please and then come see me in my office!"

I ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"Yes is this Nina Martin?"

"Yes this is Nina !"

"It's About your baby !"

"What do you mean ?"

What the hell did she mean?

"Sorry its about your Gran we want you at the hospital!"

"Can I bring someone along with me ?"

"Yes you may just hurry."

I walked into the living room ready to cry! I see Victor yelling at Joy for lying to him.

"JOY MERCER YOU LIED TO ME GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!"

"WELL I HAD TO WHO ELSE IS GONNA GET RID OF THAT AMERICAN ? ALL MY FRIENDS ARE HER FRIENDS NOW AND I HAVE NO ONE NOT EVEN PATRICA IS THERE FOR ME ANY MORE AND I"M SICK OF IT !"

"Joy you can't kill Nina because she has friends ! You need to shut up and stop using your disappearance as an excuse for getting close to Fabian! He's not single anymore!" Patrica screeched.

"Well whatever I don't care anymore that Bitch stole from me.!"

I walked up to the table and Fabian saw the sad look in my eyes. "Fabian can you go to the hospital with me please I need to go see my gran! Besides I have an appointment with the doctor there when I'm done seeing my gran"

"Yeah sure!" he said getting up.

I went over to the front door and walked out the door with my boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nina I want to tell you something before we start our ultrasound!"

"Yes what is it?"

I was scared that The baby wouldn't be alright. Fabian grabbed my hand.

"Your Twins are alright but you'll grow twice as fast and be twice as moody!"

"Did I hear that right? Twins?!"

"Yes you did!"

I looked at Fabian who had tears of joy coming out of his eyes. As soon as we got home we ran into Joy who gave Fabian a flirty smile and glared at me. I looked away and just grabbed Fabian's hand and pulling him into our room. He looked at me confused and walked to our bed. I sat down and played with his fingers.

"I feel like she's going to be the reason we break up or something?"

"Well I don't think we are going to break up because of our love."

"I hate her so much. She's always flirting with you and trying to break us up I wish she would give up."

"I don't think I've ever noticed her flirting with me. The only one I notice is you Nina and don't you ever forget that."

"Really?"

"Yes I do!"

"Because I'm the chosen one!" I whispered to him

"Well my chosen one!"

I smiled and he leaned in and kissed.

*** How was that? Like the fabina fluff? It was fun righting stuff from season too sorry i'm late I've been busy.***


End file.
